


The Perfect Walk

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	The Perfect Walk

“Hey Sherlock, I’m going for a walk. Why don’t you come with me? The fresh air will do you good,” John suggested to Sherlock.

“What? A walk? Sure, yep, ok,” Sherlock responded, somewhat absentmindedly.

John rolled his eyes and as if Sherlock could hear it, he stopped and looked at John, giving him a playful smile, before skipping off down the stairs.

They walked and talked for what felt like hours, but in true Sherlock form, he was too preoccupied to notice what John was up to. Eventually John stopped walking and Sherlock looked at him inquisitively. “Why are we stopping here?” he asked.

“I want to show you something,” John said. “But before I do… ” he smiled and kissed Sherlock. “You know I love you, right?” he asked Sherlock.

“Of course, and I love you too,” Sherlock responded, a little confused.

“Well… ” John smiled and showed Sherlock his phone. The route they had walked spelt out a message on his fitness app that read:

MARRY ME

Sherlock stood staring at the phone, speechless.

“God, please say something,” John said, thinking maybe he’d done this all wrong.

Sherlock shook his head, as if to snap himself out of the trance he was in, grabbed John, kissed him and yelled “Yes! A million times yes! I thought you’d never ask, you berk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays Harmony 😘


End file.
